


Communication Breakdown

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel, BAMF!Dean, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Sexual Tension, fem!dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna accidentally calls out Castiel's name during sex with a hook-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Communication Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Led Zeppelin for the title :)

Cas stared at her from where he had appeared and killed the vampire who had been preparing to pounce on Deanna. She repeated her question, "Cas, why don't you come with us?"

Cas sighed and his eyes crinkled in their foolish-humans-don't-understand-the-responsibilites-of-an-angel-of-the-Lord way and he graveled out, "I am sorry Deanna, I am busy." And with that he popped off to who-knows-where. Deanna's bottom lip pouted out a bit and she only managed to keep her chin from wobbling by clamping her jaw shut. And if Sam gave her a concerned puppy look, Deanna refused to acknowledge it.

The whole way back to the motel, she could feel Sam's glances and she worried that he would try to have a heart-to-heart. When they did arrive, Deanna opened a beer and curled up on her chosen bed, facing the wall. She could hear Sam sit down on the edge of his bed closest to her and knew that he was probably giving her a high intensity feeling contemplation. Sure enough, he began with a worried, "Deanna." She flopped onto her back and barked at him to get her a burger. He gave her one last puppy face before grabbing the Impala's keys and leaving. She ignored him and fished for the remote, settling in for some Dr. Sexy reruns. 

 

********

 

Two days later found them in Sticks, New York. Deanna took the Impala to a local tavern while Sam did research and sent bitch faces at her back.

Deanna had only just downed her second shot of whiskey when the black haired man she had been eyeing sidled up to her side. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye and for a panicked second thought she was looking into Castiel’s blue eyes. The man must have seen her momentary freak-out because he raised his hands in surrender, saying quickly in a deep syrupy voice, “Hey little woman, no ulterior motives from me, can I get you a drink?”

“I’m not short.” She slid up at him, now fully composed.

He grinned and looked at the barkeeper, “Two of what she’s having.” When the barkeeper poured them each a shot of whiskey the mans eyebrows floated up towards his messily gelled hair.

Deanna smirked, “Out of your pay grade honey?”

The man grinned, “The name’s Cameron.” And he knocked back the shot.

“Deanna.” She followed.

Five shots later, she got a text from Sam, it took her a second to read because the screen seemed to be displaying double, <Hey, where are you?> Cameron gave her a questioning glance when she rolled her eyes. “Little brother. What do you say we head back to your place and have some more fun?” He grinned and licked his top lip.

 

Deanna sighed. Even in her drunken stupor, she could feel disappointment at the night. He had finished first and the sex had ended, leaving her so close, and yet, so unsatisfied. Secondly, even she , drunk as she was, knew that calling Cas’ name in the middle of sex with another man was wrong in many, many ways. Annoyance at the world, though, could not stop her from finishing what had been begun and she slid her fingers down her stomach, softly pulling at her hair with the other. It didn’t take long before a shaky moan escaped her and she was sated at last. Cameron had fallen asleep after finishing and she figured she wouldn’t be missed. She checked her phone and groaned at the amount of texts she had gotten from Sam. Collecting her clothes she walked out the door and into Cameron’s hallway. She had managed to put both legs through the dizzyingly devious holes of her underwear when someone took a deep breath behind her. Reaching slowly into her jacket on her arm she gripped the handle of Ruby’s knife and slowly turned to look at the breather. The adrenaline combined with the alcohol made her clumsy and she hit the wall while doing so. She looked up and found Cas watching her.

She blinked. “Cas?”

Castiel, angel of the lord, had been spending too much time with the younger Winchester, because the bitch face he gave her rivaled Sam’s best. It wasn’t even as scrunched as Sam’s, there was something in the fold of his eyelids and the way his blue eyes got even more shadowed.

“How do you do that?”

“We need to return.” he said harshly. Deanna blinked, Cas was never this admonishing to her. She drew back against the wall and could feel her cheeks prickle with increased blood and her eyes prickle with something that she hoped wasn’t wetness. Castiel’s eyes softened and his lips shifted slightly. Even just those tiny movements were enough to transform his face from rebuking to concern. “Deanna, _please_ return home with me.”

“I don’t want to.” If Deanna was being petulant, she dismissed it. Then a thought sluggishly floated through the haze. “Wait. I have a question.” At her pause, Cas tilted his head. Deanna brought a finger up to emphasize the question she was trying to remember. Cas’ stare seemed especially determined to keep on her eyes, making it harder to figure out her point between the clear gaze of Castiel’s blue eyes and the fog between her brain and her mouth. “How did you find me?” She finally got out, and at that Cas looked down at his feet and Deanna could have sworn that there was a flush covering his face.

“You called my name.” He finally got out. 

It took her a second to wrap her mind around this and she could feel her eyebrows knitting and her eyes widening as she sputtered, “I didn’t pray to you!” 

“You called my name with… emotion. It was roughly equivalent to a prayer.” Deanna brought both her hands up to her face and was suddenly aware that the only article of clothing she was wearing was her underwear. At that moment all she really wanted to do was disappear and never ever show her face to the world again. Ever. 

Deanna sunk down into a fetal position and very slowly said, “Please take me back.” Cas raised his fingers to her forehead, “And don’t forget my baby.”

 

********

 

Deanna woke the next morning to the sound of birds and with a surprising lack of a hangover. Sam was out, probably on a run, the health freak. She rolled onto her side and looked at the time. It was only 9:30. She rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She stripped her underwear and got into the steaming water. Then she tried to recall the night before and promptly wished she hadn’t. The shame she had felt at calling Castiel’s name during sex was nothing to the fact that he had probably materialized in on her doing the dirty with a different man. 

She decided that a bath was needed before she could reliably repress her feelings. She curled up in the bottom of the tub and tried to cover whole body in the warm water. The sounds of the birds faintly came through the walls and she heard a faint flapping. She wondered what bird could make that loud of a flapping noise. She was answered when Castiel graveled at her, “Deanna.” She froze and hoped that he wouldn’t try the bathroom or hear any splashing of the water. She screwed her eyes praying that he would just give up on his search for her. “Deanna, I am not going to give up on my search for you.” 

“Sonuva—don’t read my mind!” Deanna clamped her mouth shut with a hand and a splash resulted. She cursed and willed him to go away.

“I am not going to go away, and I’m not reading your mind, you’re just thinking really loudly to me.” He opened the bathroom door looking for her at eye level. Deanna covered her vital regions and hid against the side of the tub. Cas looked down at her, his eyes looked to her chest then her face than her chest then her now reddening face. 

“GET OUT! PERVERT!” Deanna threw the soap at the closing door and grabbed at a towel. Usually one of her favorite parts of Cas being around was giving him a mini reverse strip tease when she got out of the shower, but today all she wanted was her favorite (if somewhat threadbare) Iron Maiden shirt and her not sexy cargo shorts. After spending an inordinate amount of time drying herself and her hair, she decided to brush her teeth too. Finally she opened the bathroom door. A foot away from the door was a wall of Castiel. Deanna determinedly looked at a lamp and gritted out, “Please let me by Cas.” He moved aside and Deanna scuttled to her duffel bag, pulling out the clothes she had been wishing for. Then, feeling empowered, she stood and sauntered back to the bathroom, pointedly ignoring Castiel. There she set about fixing her hair and the small amount of make up she ever bothered with. She looked in the mirror, smirking at her reflection. Damn she was sexy, even with her ratty clothes. 

She looked at the doorway where Castiel was still standing. She walked out to the room and sat in one of the chairs, opening up Sam’s laptop. She looked at her phone, the last text from Sam was <Going to library, talk to your angel.> Deanna took a deep breath and counted to five, promising herself that Sam would suffer sometime in the near future. Then she looked up at Cas. He was still standing where he had been. “Look, Cas, I’m sorry. Alright. Let’s just forget what happened.” He tipped his head to the side and Deanna sighed. There was a flapping noise and he was leaning over her, hands on the armrests of her chair. “Son of a bitch! Cas! Personal spa—“ Her protests were lost in Cas’ mouth. 

For a few seconds everything seemed to stop, with the exception of Castiel’s holy mouth upon her own. Deanna’s head hit the back of the chair and then a rush of thoughts and senses came back to her. She shoved him off her, meeting unmovable angel for a split second before he let himself be moved away. Deanna stood up, not sure whether to throw herself on him or to jump through the window and run for the hills. 

His eyebrows were cocked slightly in confusion. “I don’t understand, I believe protocol dictates that now we proceed to have sex.” Deanna’s jaw dropped.

“Woah! Cas, dude! You can’t just—I mean—where did you even learn that?” 

“I assumed that one does not need to be a pizza man or plumber to copulate.” Deanna’s jaw dropped.

“Cas why were you watching porn?” Cas’ eyes crinkled slightly as if she had asked some stupid question. She took a deep breath then, “Okay, okay, lets start with the story line. Why do you think I’m a babysitter or a desperate housewife or desperate.”

“I do not think you are any of those, Deanna. You are a hunter.” 

“Then why did you kiss me?”

“You make my vessel have a physiological ache in it’s groin.” Deanna’s jaw dropped yet again. She didn’t know if that meant he returned her ‘physiological’ feelings or was just ‘physiologically’ horny.

“Cas I am not a booty call, we work together—“

“When you are in danger my adrenal glands pump, Deanna, I love you.” Deanna could feel herself reeling. Sure she had more feeling—far more feelings—than were professional, but she was also a Winchester, and Winchester’s were the masters at suppressing feelings. 

“You’re an angel of the lord, you love all humans.” Castiel cave her the stupid human look and Deanna felt herself grasping at straws. Castiel took advantage of her momentary silence to take a very deliberate step into her personal space.

“Deanna, I love you above the rest of humanity. Tell me to stop and I will do so.” Even in his flat gravely tone, Deanna could hear a hint of apprehension in his voice. Deanna froze, suddenly having a difficult time coming up with something to say next. In that moment Castiel bit his lips and flapped away. 

Deanna blinked and a breath she hadn’t known was there slowly coursed out her mouth. “Fuck.”

She punched the wall then, gathering her thoughts, began praying. “Hey Cas. I don’t—shit. Man you’re my best friend, I—of course I love you. Who am I kidding, you’re—I mean you’re you. Look I just… 9 in the morning after a night drinking and…and it’s just a terrible time to come on to someone. I do want to have sex with you, I never thought you wanted to.” Deanna turned around to start pacing and found Sam staring at her. “Sonuvagun, Sam, you can’t just listen to other people’s conversations!” She stomped past her brother who looked halfway between a puppy face and in need of mental bleach. She grabbed the keys to the Impala and decided that a waffle was the only thing in the world to cure her current onslaught of feelings.


	2. You shook me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna is a BAMF and Castiel saves her from falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Led Zeppelin is again a help with titling this piece, though one could argue that AC/DC and any number of other bands have similarly titled songs.

The next day, Sam and Deanna were out finishing off the rest of the vampire coven which had escaped. There were a total of six left of the abnormally large coven and they had taken out two more before the remaining four organized themselves. Sam and Deanna saw no option but to split up and take the barn they were hiding in from both entrances. Sam went in the front and Deanna snuck in the back. She heard Sam engage and climbed the ladder up to the loft where she could hear straw crunching. She mentally checked her arsenal: two syringes of dead man’s blood, her machete, and a coating of papa Winchester’s special ashes recipe so the vamps couldn’t smell her. She wrinkled her nose, how burnt skunk cabbage could do anything to _hide_ her scent was a mystery. The sounds of Sammy tussling moved outside the barn just as she reached the top rung. Two of the vamps were looking down into the main part of the barn where Sam had been, their backs were to Deanna and she thanked her lucky stars. She did a quick check around the loft, she was alone with the two. She pulled out a vial and held it ready in her left hand then unsheathed her machete. One of the vamps, a voluptuous blonde, turned around and attacked. 

Dean cursed the rusty sheath and took off the blonde’s head. The other vamp, a dark haired man whose features were vaguely Byronic hissed at her and more cautiously attacked. They tussled before Deanna heaved him over her shoulder and onto his back in front of her. She stabbed the dead man’s blood into his arm as he struggled to get up and then hacked his head off as he slumped down. 

Deanna crowed her victory, then turned around and found herself face to face with the fourth vampire, a tall muscular aryan woman. 

“Shit!” She jumped back, hit a bale of hay and toppled over, the vampire was quick to follow, straddling her stomach. Her machete arm was awkwardly flailing to herside and the other vial was still in her leather jacket. She settled with a left handed punch to the vampire’s face. The vampire returned her punch, followed by two more. Deanna saw stars, she brought the machete up and managed to cut at the vampire’s left arm before she tore the weapon from Deanna’s hands. It went clattering over the edge of the loft. 

The larger woman smirked and bared her fangs. 

Deanna kicked her right leg up and managed to knee the vampire’s back. That distracted her enough for Deanna to grapple her off and get to her feet. She drew the last vial and held it out in front of her. She noticed a rusty sickle behind the blond woman and circled the vampire. Deanna’s tightly coiled braid had come down and she blew a wayward strand of hair out of her eyes. 

The vampire attacked and Deanna rolled to the side, bringing her hand with the vial down. It hit the vamps leg then the needle broke off. Deanna growled in frustration, jumping back from the vamp. The sickle was sitting four feet away on the floor. She moved towards it and the vampire took her chance to charge at Deanna. 

Deanne threw herself towards the sickle, missing. The vampire landed on her and brought her hands around Deanna’s neck. Her weight made Deanna black out for a second before she scrabbled for the sickle. She started seeing stars at the edge of her vision and gasped for air. The vampire bared her teeth and brought her mouth down towards Deanna. In a last effort, Deanna felt her hand wrap around the handle of the sickle, she brought it up but only managed a shallow cut on the vampire’s neck. 

It was enough to throw her off for a vital second and Deanna just barely slipped out from under the vampire. Her head was spinning and she couldn’t stand straight. She took a second to check her surroundings, the ledge was two feet behind her. She had no time to move out of the way when the vampire charged at her.

From behind her she heard Sammy yell in warning. Deanna brought the sickle up fast and took the vampire’s head off, but couldn’t stop the momentum of the headless body. It pushed her off the edge. Deanna screamed as she started falling and berated herself for dying so stupidly before reaching impossibly for the ledge. She failed and just as she stopped thinking in panic, she slammed into a person. She was no where near the ground and as her cognitive processes came back online, she realized Cas had caught her and was now holding her bridal style in midair. The vampire’s body crashed to the ground, accompanied by a few sickening cracks. Deanna trembled in the post adrenaline chills and the shock set in. Accompanied by the oxygen deprivation from her near strangling, she blacked out.

 

********

 

She came to a few minutes later in the motel they had been in. Cas was still holding her, though now he was standing in the middle of the room. Castiel was frowning down at her. In her waking daze she stared into his blue eyes. She blinked a couple times and then really grasped where she was. She twitched in his arms and tried to get out. His arms were like gentle vices and try as she might there was no easy way out. She looked back up at him and sighed. “Cas, please let me down.”

“Deanna please do not jump off of high things.”

“I didn’t jump off! There was a vampire charging me!” He gave her one of his newly cultivated bitch faces which said ‘Well don’t get pushed off then.’ “Really! She almost strangled me! And I took out three of them!” His eyebrows unknit slightly. Encouraged, she continued, “I was a total bad ass, I got the blonde before she could even do anything and I got that tall lady vampire without my machete or any dead man’s blood! Dude, I was awesome! Sammy only killed one—“ 

She was cut off by Cas shifting her head towards his and ravishing her lips with his own. She gasped, and he swallowed it, using it as an opening to deepen the kiss. At some point her feet had reached the ground and her hands wound up on his ass, which she didn’t mind too much. His arms were on her biceps, one hand on the hand-print where Castiel had dragged her up from perdition. It tingled at his touch and she shivered in his grip. She pulled him backwards towards the bed by his butt, Sammy and the events of the day disappeared into the kissing. She brought one hand up to his hair and dragged her hand through it, pulling slightly. He groaned into their kiss. And Deanna filed that for later. She started growing lightheaded from lack of breathing and surfaced from the kiss. He trailed kisses along her jaw, reaching the soft spot below her ear and getting a shiver in reward. She ran her hands along his lightly muscled back and kept one hand buried in his hair. 

The back of her knees hit the bed and she fell for the second time. This time Castiel followed, kissing down her neck to her shirt and jacket collar. He grumbled and Deanna laughed. “Take off your clothes.” He demanded. His words sent a shiver downs her spine and instead of listening to him, she pulled at his tie, loosening it and he grunted in frustration. Suddenly they were both completely naked and Deanna attributed it to angel mojo. Her thoughts were cut short when he began trailing kisses along her collarbone, reaching to the soft skin between her breasts. He brought his hands to the narrow point of her waist under her ribs. He trailed his kisses around her right breast, eliciting a squirm as he reached the tender skin underneath. He trailed his teeth on her skin and she trembled and shifted under him. She pulled at the hair on the nape of his neck and he groaned. 

One of his hands ghosted along her stomach moving to the crease between her hip and thigh, she twisted under him and his lips trailed kisses down her side then down the inside of her thigh, she failed to stifle a moan as one of his fingers trailed down to her vulva. One finger brushed her clit and she bucked against it. He trailed his kisses up the other thigh and she whispered, “Please” Cas looked up at her and cocked his head where it was nuzzled in her hair. She shivered, “Cas, please…” He chastely kissed her before brushing his tongue down from her clit to her entrance. She let out a moan and spread her hips. His tongue returned to her clit and one of his fingers entered her, rubbing against her as she shifted around him, now panting. He curled his finger up in her and she gasped and saw white. 

Deanna’s hands were tight in Cas’ hair and she relinquished her grip and pulled him up on the bed, getting them properly centered. She trailed her hands along his back while he attacked her lips. She felt his heavy member hard on her thigh and made an executive decision. She pulled back and coaxed him under her. She reached to the drawer and pulled out a condom, rolling it onto him in a practiced motion.

She straddled him on her knees and lowered herself onto him. It was Castiel’s turn to tremble beneath her and she secretly got off to debauching an angel of the lord. As she slowly took him in, she watched as he shook his head back and forth. He bucked slightly and she realized he probably had no muscle memory whatsoever of what to do. A predatory grin spread across her face and she slowly, deliberately took him all the way in. He was breathing hard, gasping at the feeling. She coiled her hand in his messy hair with one hand and smirked at his arms which flailed slightly at his sides, unsure of their purpose. She slowly slid up as far as she could on her knees before slamming down. Cas’ eyes flew open and he inhaled a groan. 

Deanna lowered her lips to his, repeating her slow-fast tempo. She watched his eyes widen and, not for the first time, appreciated the bright blue of his irises. Cas finally caught on that he could buck his hips up and began moving with her. His hands moved along her back while hers coiled in his hair. He moaned and she felt the deep timber in her chest. She could feel him begin to stutter in his movements and brought one hand down to stimulate herself more. Seconds after he moaned his release, she followed, with a embarrassingly high pitched cry. 

She rolled off him and discarded the condom for him, before snuggling into his side. He was still panting slightly and his blue eyes were glazed. 

Just as she was snuggling into his side, the motel door slammed open and a panicking Sam burst in, “Deanna! Deanna are you alright!? Cas?—oh God! Deanna!” He covered his eyes and backed out the door. Deanna smirked and pulled the sheet up and over them, before idly wondering how she hadn’t heard the Impala’s roar. How nobody ever heard the Impala when they were on stealth missions had always been a mystery. Her thought process was cut off by Cas rolling towards her, snuggling against her side. She was really going to have to find whatever porn Cas had been watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first real slash I suppose. I've become so accustomed to fluff in my own writing. I suppose it's good practice though I much prefer reading it to writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a writing experiment, then became a one-shot, then became too long for me to want it to be just a one-shot.


End file.
